Max payne x magical girl raising project
by m949466
Summary: After stoping his wife and daughter killer, max payne is assigned to n city in japan, where he finds out magical girls are in this city, feeling compeled, max decides to help these girls out on there good activity’s , but soon finds out that this will turn out to be a life or death situation
1. Ch 1 , a cold day in hell

As the plane touch down, I wondered if I make the right decision coming here, but then again, I was assigned to go to this town in Japan, n-city I believe it's called. I'm max Payne, I'm a NYPD detective and former DEA agent, and my life was hell. Lost my daughter and wife by a woman named Nicole Horne, stoped her from harming more people, now I'm back on the job, dealing with more criminals, life is shit for me right now. As the plane stops on the runway, I grab my bags and suitcase and head out of the plane.

 **10 minutes later**

I arrived at a hotel in the nice part of n city. Which wouldn't surprised me, the lady behind the counter was nice as she can be, telling me my room location and all of that, as I take my bags to my room, I can hear some girl looking at a phone talking to her friends about some game. "Wow your doing good, looks like your meant for Magical Girl Raising Project". Magical Girl Raising Project huh, must be some popular game in japan here, or a least in this city. I arrived in my room thanks to elevator, my room wasn't that much, a flat screen tv, a deluxe bed, light, everything. I put two of my bags on my bed and open them, having my weapons in one bag and my ammo in another. Being a cop, you need to be prepared, I already know that. As I look out the window, I could a sworn that I saw what looks like a which flying on a broomstick. I blink my eyes and didn't see her. "I must be imagining things" I said, maybe too much thinking about my dead wife and daughter. I arm myself putting my weapons in my deep pockets and putting the heavy ones on my back like my pump action shotgun and Ingram's. I got work to do.

 **20 minutes later**

It was dark out, and I haven't seen any gangs around here, walking around town. What the hell am I doing here, I was assigned to stop a criminal here in this city, this is a shit assignment. I walked near a group of guys harassing a group of young girls. As I was about to pull my gun to end the girls suffering, a middle age girl came and knocked all four of the guys out. The girls thank the girl who just saved them and ran. The girl noticed me and did a fighting stance. She look middle school age, her outfit having a blue bikini and other detail, her hair having twin tails, almost looking like a ninja. I pull out my buretta, and the girl pulls out a sword. "Look kid, I don't wanna hurt young girls, so why don't you run." I said hoping she would leave. "Oh I think you have a hard time hitting me." She said with a tense look in her face. "Hey stop, don't hurt him" a voice said from behind. I looked back and saw the which holding her broomstick in one hand. "Who are you girls" I said slowly putting my gun back in my pocket. "Why were magical girls" the which happily said.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Ch 2 the fantasy come true

"Magical girl, as in the one in those shows little girls watch, nice, but isn't it a little late for Halloween" I said, not believeing that these two are magical girls. The witch says happily "why don't you believe us, trust us we're magical girls, why don't I show you". And the witch gets on her broomstick and starts floating. To be honest I decided to follow along and believe them, not wanting to upset her ninja friend who's behind me. "Ok I believe you, you girls are the real deal, so are you girls the only ones with these kind of powers or no" "no, there are other magical girls in the city besides me and ripple here", the witch said jumping off her broomstick. "Ripple? Oh you mean your ninja friend". I said, looking back at the ninja girl who gives me a scoff. "Oh that's right, my name is top speed and that's ripple, don't worry about her she just grumpy most of the time". Top speed, sound like something off a car magazine. But ripple does remind me of Mona, Mona sax, haven't seen her since I saw her get shot and her body disappeared in my fight against Nicole Horne. I'll never forget that, some things can't be forgotten that easily. "So how did you girls become magical girls" I asked. Top Speed happily replied "oh you see, we got them from this app called Magical Girl Raising Project" I knew that name sounded familiar, but this sounds crazy, how can a app make someone have magical powers, sounds like something off a comic book or something. "Ok, but how exactly". Top Speed got what looks like a makeup mirror and opened it, showing a screen. "Hey fav, you there". Suddenly a voice came from the mirror, "of course I'm am Pom" suddenly a black and white thing came out and moved side by side. The thing, which I think it's fav she's was talking about, turned to me, "oh, who's this Pom" "oh he's this guy we just met" Top speed said. "Well nice to meet you, I'm fav, the game mascot Pom" "Max Payne, nice to meet you too, so how did you give these girls magical powers" I asked. "Well they had potential to become one, this app give 1 of 100 chance of giving girls a chance to become magical girls pom" Wow, If an app like this was this true about what it says in the advertising, I imagine how many girls are there. "Tell me this fav, how many girls are there who are magical right now" currently there are 16 magical girls in this city, the most recent is Snow White pom" 16, that's a lot of girls, I wonder what the age limit is to being a magical girl. "Anyway, I have to go, see you later pom" fav said, I believe that all of the black and white ball sentences will end in pom. "Thanks fav" Top Speed said happily as she closed the mirror. "So is this suppose to be a secret" I asked, thinking that I have to get my memories wiped out if I did know. "No silly, but your memories of me and Ripple will be blurry if we choose too, am I right" Ripple scoff and said "yeah sure". "So Max, wanna help us out" "Sure why not, got nothing else better to do" which was true, I was just walking around until I ran into these girls"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3, Magical World

I never imagined going into the world of magical girls, nevertheless, the one were a game fulfills its promises, and from what I know, magical girls aren't ninja girls or witches with flying brooms, but what the hell do I know. I'm not an expert on this stuff. Anyway, I was helping these two "magical girls", I say it loosely, doing their work for the community of this godforsaken town, the ninja girl, named Ripple, was giving me death stares, most likely not fond of men like me hanging out with these kinds of girls, at least in her mind. Top Speed, on the other hand, was more than happy with me lending a helping hand, at least a foreigner, which I learned those magical powers also comes with a translator, which they can understand every language. Great perk if you want to deal with someone who doesn't understand the language.

…..

It was about midnight when while finishing up the work for charity that I asked about this Snow White girl, hell I wonder if this one required to be kissed from a poison apple from the evil witch or stepmother or whatever it was that poison that girl.

"Oh her, don't know much about her, just that she really nice, plus she racked a bunch of candy's on her first day, she's really good at her job."

"Candy, what is this like trick or treating for girls here?" I imagine this must be the Halloween jackpot for girls, only they can do it freely at night.

Top speed laughs at my assumption "no silly, not real candy, you can call it points for how many good deeds we do."

I wonder what my total candy score is for avenging my family, I did a good deed for this city by wiping out what I think is the evilest woman in New York, plus half of the Punchinello family, even though it was for personal means.

"So where is this Snow White at," I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, she with La Pucelle, we're required to train a new magical girl, I was assigned to miss grouchy pants here." Top Speed said not in a mean way, which was sorta true as Ripple here made a scoffing noise. "Some of us like me and Ripple form teams while others work solo."

"I see" I can see that working out for them, If I'm right, I'm sure this won't go all to hell, I mean, hardly anything bad happens to magical girls, at least what I heard.

Anyway, Top Speed checked her watch and said that she has to go, she asked if i wanted a ride home on her broom but seeing I just meet these two and had a scuffle with her ninja friend I declined. Before she left she gave me her number and i gave her my cell phone number, so we can keep touch for any future events, meaning I'll be helping these two out more. Top Speed flew away with the ninja girl in tow. I started walking to the hotel on this cold night with magic around the air.

….

I arrived in my room, it was 12:45, what a night, as I got ready for bed, I wondered what's in store for me and these other girls, I wonder what they are like, are they all friendly, how should I know, next thing I knew by the time I turned off the lights in my room I was fast asleep.

To Be Continued….


	4. New to FanFiction

Just so you guys know, I'm new to FanFiction, so please don't be too hard on me, anyway I believe this story is going well but might take a while before the next chapter of MPxMGRP will be released, so in the meantime, check out my other stories, comments are welcome.

MARRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL


End file.
